


The Committee

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: A group of police officers appear to be using viligante justice on the criminals of Bay City. Starsky is invited into the group after seemingly taking the law into his own hands.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	The Committee


    THE COMMITTEE
    
    Season 2, Episode 21
    
    Original Airdate: February 26, 1977
    
    Written by: Robert I. Holt
    Story Editor: Michael Fisher 
    Directed by: George McCowan
    Created by: William Blinn
    
    Summary: A group of police officers appear to be using viligante justice on the criminals of Bay City. Starsky is invited into the group after seemingly taking the law into his own hands. 
    
    Cast: 

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Alex Rocco ... Lt. Fargo

John Ashton ... Paul H. Willits

Michael MacRae ... Ward Billings

Tony Young ... Officer Williams

William Cort ... Officer Knight

Angela May ... Ginger

William Bogert ... Samuel Garner, Esq.

Muffi Durham ... Millie

Dan O'Brien ... Newscaster

Shannon Wilcox ... Policewoman

Helen Martin ... 'Dirty' Nellie
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Nellie's Place**
    
    HUGGY: Starsky, these are top of the line, pedigree, and they come with papers. Now, I've just got a few of these little rocks that I'm letting go real cheap, and Starsky, you can get in on the ground floor.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, that's terrific, Hug.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, wait a second, man. This one's kind of cute.
    
    HUGGY: There! Ignore your partner. I can see you are a man of refinement and taste.
    
    STARSKY: Thanks, Hug.
    
    HUGGY: Now, check this little beauty here.
    
    HUTCH: You know something, Starsk. The guy who invented those things is paving over his driveway with what's left.
    
    STARSKY: Somebody else invented these things?
    
    HUGGY: Look, I admit there may be a similar product, but nothing like what I've got.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, no, no. He's chocolate, I'm strawberry.
    
    NELLIE: Huggy, I told you I don't want these things in my place again.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, Nellie. It's nice to see somebody that has a little refinement around here, Nellie.
    
    NELLIE: What refinement? The one he sold me bit me.
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    HUGGY: Oh, Nellie, you know you just got one with bad temperament, that's all.
    
    NELLIE: Oh...
    
    HUGGY: Now, I can let you have this one for $20.
    
    STARSKY: I like this one better. Look, uh... This makes us even for the information on the drug bust, huh.
    
    HUGGY: Of course. Now, you have just acquired a lifelong member of your family. Treasure it.
    
    STARSKY: Thanks, Hug.
    
    HUTCH: You know, Starsky, as soon as we get off duty, why don't you stop by my place, I got some terrific new things.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, what?
    
    HUTCH: 78 records.
    
    KNIGHT: You know, if you hotshots spent less time goofing off and more time on your beat, maybe the streets would be a little safer.
    
    STARSKY: Come on, Knight. We're on the same side.
    
    KNIGHT: Sometimes I wonder.
    
    HUTCH: What are you talking about?
    
    KNIGHT: Well, I just can't help wondering how you'd feel if a 78-year-old man died in your arms after he'd been mugged by a junkie with 23 priors.
    
    STARSKY: He wants to exchange horror stories. Knight, where do you think we've been living... the moon?
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    CAPTAIN: Zebra 3, Zebra 3. Zebra 3, this is Dobey. We just got in a report on a woman screaming at a warehouse at Harper and Chandler. Same area as your last two rape cases. Just might be your friends, Willits and Billings again.
    
    HUTCH: This is Zebra 3, Captain. We are in the vicinity of Harper and Chandler and are responding. Out.
    
    
    **Interior – Day - Warehouse**
    
    WOMAN: Stop it! 
    
    STARSKY: Hold it, Willits!
    
    HUTCH: Hold it!
    
    (Fight ensues.)
    
    STARSKY: You okay?
    
    WOMAN: Oh, yes. It's you. Oh...
    
    HUTCH: What happened?
    
    STARSKY: Billings got away. But I think... with her help and her testimony, this time we got him made. 
    
    HUTCH: You have the right to remain silent.
    
    WILLETS: Hey, come on, man, we were just having some fun. She come along for kicks!
    
    STARSKY: It's okay.
    
    HUTCH: If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will 
    be used against you in a court of law.
    
    STARSKY: Come on, it's all right. Come on. 
    
    
    **Interior – Day - Courthouse**
    
    STARSKY: Ten thousand dollars bail… You ready for that?
    
    WILLETS: What's the matter, Starsky? Don't you like the way the wheels of justice are rolling these days?
    
    HUTCH: That's not really necessary.
    
    WILLETS: Thought the third time busted would be the charm.
    
    STARSKY: I might have to live with what that judge laid down in there, but I don't have to live with your big mouth. You're still a rapist.
    
    GARNER: I am not aware that any guilt has been established.
    
    STARSKY: Ten thousand dollars bail, are you kidding. There ought to be no bail, and you know it.
    
    GARNER: Judge Carter doesn't seem to agree with you. This is the third time you've arrested my client. What is it with you, some kind of a fixation?
    
    STARSKY: I'll tell you, Willits and his pal, Billings, are the best excuse for capital punishment.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, it's not even worth it.
    
    GARNER: Now we're not only an arresting officer. We're also judge, jury, and executioner.
    
    HUTCH: Look, we decided that in there. 
    
    STARSKY: You may have him out on bail, but you won't get him off this time.
    
    GARNER: I suggest you leave justice-
    
    HUTCH: Oh, and I suggest... 
    
    GARNER: -in the hands of the officers of the court.
    
    HUTCH: Why don't we just drop this?
    
    STARSKY: There's justice and there's justice.
    
    GARNER: Well, now you talk like a vigilante, like the people who killed Adams and Blake.
    
    STARSKY: You accusing me?
    
    HUTCH: Hey, come on.
    
    GARNER: No! I don't make unsupported accusations.
    
    HUTCH: Use the stairs, huh.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Dobey’s Office**
    
    DOBEY: Willits, Paul H. No convictions.
    
    STARSKY: He’s a real sickie. He ought to be in the slammer or in a hospital, if that's what he needs... But not out on that street. Maybe we got there in time for this girl, but what about the other women.
    
    DOBEY: What about his victim? How is she?
    
    HUTCH: She's fine. Captain, I'll make you book that Garner's gonna cop a plea find some way to get him off. That's been his specialty lately.
    
    DOBEY: Oh... that happens.
    
    STARSKY: Too often.
    
    DOBEY: There's another suspect; the one who got away.
    
    STARSKY: Billings? Got an A.P.B. Out on him. It's on your desk.
    
    DOBEY: All right. Let's nail this turkey.
    
    HUTCH: Let's go.
    
    STARSKY: Captain, when are you gonna get a waste paper basket?
    
    DOBEY: Just throw it on the floor in your office.
    
    
    **Interior – Day - Apartment**
    
    FARGO: Billings... Ward Billings.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Arrow Motel**
    
    BILLINGS: (on phone) I can't get out of town! Anyway, the police aren't that stupid. I'm gonna turn myself in, and I'm gonna get a damned good lawyer. Will you shut up... And listen? (pause) Yeah?
    
    POLICE OFFICER: Manager.
    
    BILLINGS: (on phone) Yeah, hold on a minute. Stay put, I'll call... Stay put! I'll call you right back. (end) Yeah? What do you want? Okay, okay, okay... Okay, okay... Okay. Okay.
    
    
    **Exterior – Night – Moon Cafe**
    
    HUTCH: Here you are. Hold these, will you? Anything?
    
    STARSKY: No, it's a quiet night. What'd you get?
    
    HUTCH: I got a hamburger here with, uh... blue cheese dressing and bacon strips.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, that's perfect. Thousand Island?
    
    HUTCH: Of course, Thousand Island. What do you think I am, a barbarian?
    
    STARSKY: Buu...
    
    HUTCH: That's what I got for myself. For you, I got something more in the time frame of the hula hoop and the cuddly rock.
    
    STARSKY: What is this?
    
    That's a, um, tuna burger with lots of mushrooms.
    
    CAPTAIN: (on radio) Zebra 3, Zebra 3. Come in, please.
    
    HUTCH: Well, that sounds like Dobey. This is Zebra 3. Go ahead, Captain. 
    
    DOBEY: Thought you'd like to know. You can cancel that A.P.B. On Ward Billings.
    
    HUTCH: Is he dead?
    
    CAPTAIN: Dead, just like the others: wrists bound with wire, shot once in the head, another execution.
    
    HUTCH: Sounds like Adams and Blake.
     
    DOBEY: Exactly. Well, there's no denying. We definitely have a vigilante group operating in our city.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Squad Room**
    
    HUTCH: You know, Starsk, I just had a thought. 
    
    STARSKY: Take an aspirin. It'll go away.
    
    HUTCH: No, no, no. Adams, Blake, and Billings were killed with the same M.O. Except for one thing.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. The murder weapons were all different.
    
    HUTCH: Adams was killed with a.32 caliber, Blake with a 9 mm, Billings bought it with a.38 slug.
    
    STARSKY: So somebody's got an arsenal or an access to one.
    
    DOBEY: Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: Hmm.
    
    DOBEY: Internal Affairs wants you. See Lieutenant Fargo.
    
    STARSKY: Come on. I may need an alibi.
    
    HUTCH: What for?
    
    STARSKY: I don't know. We're not exactly I.A.'s favourite team.
    
    HUTCH: Coffee's probably rancid anyway.
    
    STARSKY: You know, I think this thing here is ignaceous.
    
    HUTCH: Who cares? No offense.
    
    HUTCH: You know, you're very hard to get along with sometimes.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Fargo’s Office**
    
    FARGO: Mr. Garner, I think you know Detective Starsky.
    
    GARNER: I believe I've said all I have to say, Lieutenant Fargo. If this is all you asked me to wait for...
    
    FARGO: Since you came here to discuss this officer, I thought you might want to repeat your charges directly.
    
    STARSKY: What charges?
    
    GARNER: I haven't made specific charges yet. But I will repeat what I said to Lieutenant Fargo. In the last month, there have been three execution murders. Three men, viciously shot to death with their hands bound. Now by this time any fool would realise that these killings were the work of some sort of self-appointed vigilantes and I, for one, do not rule out the possibility that those killers are police officers! Now, just who they might be...
    
    HUTCH: Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?
    
    GARNER: Well, it's been known to happen. Lawmen who fancy themselves judge and jury...
    
    STARSKY: Make some charges or find some other soap box, Garner. Your client Willits is a rapist, and the others are killers.
    
    GARNER: How is it that the killers of Adams and Blake haven’t been found? You're supposed to have worked that investigation, I understand.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, we do the best we can.
    
    GARNER: Now, you've never made any secret of the fact that you dislike the way I represent my clients. In fact, you hate my guts, don't you, Starsky?
    
    STARSKY: You're getting warm.
    
    GARNER: Well, let me tell you something. No freak cop is gonna scare me or prevent me from using every inch of the law to protect any client of mine.
    
    STARSKY: Get him out of here.
    
    GARNER: Now, Willits claims that you neglected to identify yourself as a police officer when you came charging into that warehouse.  
    
    HUTCH: He identified him-
    
    GARNER: He also says that you beat him half to death when you made the arrest.
    
    HUTCH: He's a liar.
    
    STARSKY: You are the freak, Garner. You and those innocent turkeys that you represent. And what about that girl that got beaten up. What about the victims?
    What do you really care about the victims?
    
    GARNER: If anything happens to Willits before he comes to trial, Lieutenant Fargo, I give you my word, I will blow the lid off this department. 
    
    FARGO: This department can police its own, Mr. Garner.
    
    HUTCH: Nice fella.
    
    FARGO: Sorry, Starsky, but I thought you ought to hear what he had to say.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, come on, Lieutenant. You probably called the man in here, just to see what Starsky's reaction would be.
    
    FARGO: Hutchinson, let me tell you something. I'm a cop. I've been one for 24 years. This job has cost me a good marriage and more than a few good friends. 
    I know what you guys call Internal Affairs: "The Headhunters," and I'm "The Hatchet Man." Well, all right, but that blade cuts both ways. When I find a bad cop, it hurts... here. On the other hand, it has its blessings, when I see how many good cops there are. Men who love the law the way I do. Those cops are the only friends I have left. So get outta here and go to work, okay?
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – In the Torino**
    
    HUTCH: You know, Garner could be right.
    
    STARSKY: Vigilante cops. Scares the hell out of me. 
    
    HUTCH: If it scares you, think what must be going on in Willits' little pinhead now.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, I'll bet he's sweating bullets. Maybe even sweating enough to jump bail.
    
    HUTCH: That'd be stupid, wouldn't it? Hey, where are we going?
    
    STARSKY: To stake out Willits' pad.
    
    HUTCH: No, no, Garner's responsible for getting Willits to court. If we think Willits is gonna run, we should call Garner.
    
    STARSKY: Garner.
    
    HUTCH: There's a phone right there. Oh, Starsky, pull over, will you? Got a dime?
    
    STARSKY: Call collect. Will you- Hey, this is Sunday. Will you come on already! Come on! Come on, will you? Come on!
    
    HUTCH: Don't yell at me while I'm on the phone. He's not in, but the secretary's gonna try to reach him.
    
    STARSKY: Well.
    
    HUTCH: Well, what do you know. There goes Willits. Why don't you take the next... Starsky, that's not very good on your suspension.
    
    STARSKY: Well, it looks like Willits is gonna blow his bail. You wanna go make another phone call?
    
    HUTCH: We can't be sure he's running yet. Why don't we just slow down and tail him?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, maybe he's going to the dentist.
    
    HUTCH: Maybe he is.
    
    (Car chase ensues.)
    
    STARSKY: Where's he going?
    
    HUTCH: Let's get him over, huh?
    
    STARSKY: Gotta catch him first. Okay.
    
    HUTCH: Come on, pull over! You! Pull over! Willits, hold it! 
    
    (Gunfight ensues.)
    
    STARSKY: Willits!
    
    HUTCH: You thinking what I'm thinking?
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Dobey’s Office**
    
    STARSKY: That's a lie, and you know it.
    
    FARGO: You've read the story.
    
    HUTCH: Well, it's all over television. Oh, you don't really think that we're vigilantes, do you?
    
    DOBEY: But Mr. Garner's determined to make an issue of it. He's demanding a copy of the coroner's report.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, but no provocation. The guy had an automatic. He had Hutch cold. It's in my report.
    
    FARGO: I've seen your report... but I've also read Hutchinson's.
    
    STARSKY: What's that supposed to mean?
    
    HUTCH: Well, I had to tell them the truth, Starsk.
    
    FARGO: Captain Dobey, I'm afraid Starsky is on suspension.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    FARGO: Pending a full investigation.
    
    STARSKY: Now, wait a second. Just what did you say in your report, buddy?
    
    HUTCH: Nothing but the truth... buddy.
    
    STARSKY: Oh! Nothing but the truth, huh? And because of his report, you're gonna buy Garner's lies.
    
    FARGO: I'm buying nothing yet. It's S.O.P. You know that.
    
    DOBEY: Well, I'll just hold these in escrow.
    
    STARSKY: You can hold it, you can bronze it, and you can stuff it! Do whatever you wanna do with it.
    
    DOBEY: Starsky! Don't do something you might be sorry for.
    
    STARSKY: I already done that, haven't I, Captain? I've tried to be a "good cop,"
    Lieutenant Fargo would say. So long, partner.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Nellie’s Place**
    
    REPORTER ON TV: Attorney for the victim, Mr. Samuel Garner, has called a press conference for tomorrow at which time he is expected to elaborate on his accusations that local police have, in fact, turned their backs on any investigation of the four execution murders. Garner, calling the killings "murder by badge," is also expected to demand formation...
    
    STARSKY: Turn that thing off, Nellie!
    
    ...of a special commission-
    
    NELLIE: Well, that's the way it goes.
    
    STARSKY: That's the way what goes?
    
    NELLIE: You take those shows on TV. The good guys always win.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah?
    
    NELLIE: But that ain't the way it happens. Now, you ask "Dirty" Nellie. That ain't the way it happens at all.
    
    STARSKY: Give me another beer, Nellie.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, make that two, will you, Nellie?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, well, four "bad guys" didn't win: Adams, Blake, Billings... and Willits.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, take it easy, will you?
    
    STARSKY: Hmm. I got the right to remain silent. Is that it? Is that what they told you?
    
    HUTCH: I'm just trying to help you out, Starsk. That's all.
    
    STARSKY: Well, you got a funny way if showing it, pal. I blow away a no-good punk, and you're ready to help them nail me to the wall.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, look, nobody's trying to get at you. We just want the truth. That's all.
    
    STARSKY: Adams, Blake, Billings, and Willits, Nellie. You got any idea how many innocent people they raped, or they murdered? And what about the victims, who cares about them? They're either dead, or their lives are ruined.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, take it easy, will you.
    
    STARSKY: Now, you take Willits, Nellie. If he hadn't have bought it, I can make book on what would’a happened to him. That snake, Garner... He would've twisted the law around, gotten him off somehow, or he would have plea-bargained the beef down to easy time.
    
    HUTCH: Nothing's happened yet, Starsky. You've just been put on suspension, that's all. There's gonna be a hearing.
    
    STARSKY: And you're gonna testify at that hearing, right, buddy boy, hm? And what are you gonna say at that hearing, huh? You gonna tell 'em what you said in your report? Tell 'em what you said out there? Remember, when you found him, he was dead?
    
    HUTCH: I'm gonna tell 'em the truth. That's what I'm gonna tell 'em.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, well, let me tell you something, partner. I don't care about the truth any more. I've had it up to here... Ask Nellie. The bad guys suck it all up.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, listen...
    
    STARSKY: Ah...!
    
    (Fight ensues.) 
    
    HUTCH: I taught him everything he knows.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day - Diner**
    
    STARSKY: Well, I must have done something right.
    
    GINGER: Hi.
    
    STARSKY: Hi. We've met?
    
    GINGER: Not unless you might say by proxy.
    
    STARSKY: Who's "proxy"?
    
    GINGER: Millie.
    
    STARSKY: Oh! Oh... Millie. You mean the girl that Billings and Willits...
    
    GINGER: Yeah, she's a friend of mine.
    
    STARSKY: Oh.
    
    GINGER: I don't normally do this, but, uh... I feel like I know you well enough to ask you to have dinner with me. Couple of steaks, candlelight, my place?
    
    STARSKY: Well, let me bring the grape.
    
    GINGER: Okay, it's a deal.
    
    STARSKY: Uh, where do you live?
    
    GINGER: 902 Maryvale.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, my place is on the way. We can pick up the wine. You can cook?
    
    GINGER: Yeah, I can do that too.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Starsky’s Apartment**
    
    HUTCH: Who is she?
    
    STARSKY: Name's Ginger. Captain.
    
    HUTCH: You got a camera?
    
    STARSKY: Hmm?
    
    HUTCH: Camera. 
    
    STARSKY: Camera. Oh!
    
    STARSKY: Says she's a friend of Millie's. Wants to sit me down at dinner. I bring the wine.
    
    HUTCH: Uh huh. She may be a friend of Millie's, but her name's not Ginger.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah?
    
    HUTCH: Uh-hm. 
    
    STARSKY: You know how to use that?
    
    HUTCH: Of course not.
    
    DOBEY: If her name's not Ginger, what is it?
    
    HUTCH: I don't remember, Captain. But I do remember she was picked up on a felony-bunco charge about four years ago. You can check that out. Anything else, Starsk?
    
    STARSKY: Hey, gimme a chance, will you?  What am I gonna do, wear a sign on my back saying, "Vigilantes, some enlist me. I'm a young disenchanted cop." Hmm?
    Besides, she just might be another lady who can't resist my adorable charms.
    
    HUTCH: Uh huh. You know something. You get all the tough assignments, and all I get is a bust on the chops. You didn't have to hit me so hard.
    
    STARSKY: Had to make it convincing.
    
    DOBEY: Starsky, I want you to be careful. If this girl is a lead to the vigilantes, your life could be on the line. And these people aren't playing around.
    
    STARSKY: Well, I won't tell if you won't. We're the only three that know I'm under. That's pretty safe.
    
    HUTCH: Smile, Willits. Oh, come on, cheer up. You're alive, aren't you? If this thing works, with a bit of luck, you're gonna stay that way.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Police Precinct**
    
    MAXINE: Not bad. Friend of yours?
    
    HUTCH: Could be.
    
    MAXINE: This is official business?
    
    HUTCH: Maxine.
    
    MAXINE: I think I remember her, but I'm not sure. Okay, I'll run it. 
    
    HUTCH: Hmm.
    
    MAXINE: But if this is personal...
    
    HUTCH: Oh, I-
    
    MAXINE: You didn't see me, okay? 
    
    HUTCH: Oh, that'll be fine, but it is kind of a rush.
    
    MAXINE: I'll do my best.
    
    HUTCH: Thanks.
    
    MAXINE: Uh-huh.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Ginger’s Apartment**
    
    GINGER: You got good taste.
    
    STARSKY: Are you gonna tell me now, or are you gonna keep me in suspense?
    
    GINGER: Starsky... what is it? Polish?
    
    STARSKY: Something like that.
    
    GINGER: You're a nice guy.
    
    STARSKY: Mm-hmm. Still waiting to hear why.
    
    GINGER: Why, what?
    
    STARSKY: Why I'm here. I mean, aside from the fact that you find me irresistibly attractive.
    
    GINGER: The bar... Nellie's. You touched me, and... Well, maybe it was my maternal instincts... But I wanted to... That's what I wanted to do.
    
    STARSKY: And that stuff about being Millie's friend?
    
    GINGER: Well, would you have come here if I hadn't lied about that?
    
    STARSKY: Liberated man.
    
    GINGER: I had ulterior motives. Did you mean those things that you said in Nellie's, about the bad guys and the good guys?
    
    STARSKY: If you mean am I sick about seeing the law twisted to protect the guilty… I meant it.
    
    GINGER: Yeah, well, it must be frustrating. I'm sorry. Don't want to talk about it. Shouldn't have brought it up.
    
    STARSKY: We still haven't gotten to those ulterior motives, have we?
    
    GINGER: I know one thing. You're a nice guy.
    
    STARSKY: I know a lot of people that wouldn't agree with you. How about it?
    
    GINGER: The truth?
    
    STARSKY: That's the number.
    
    GINGER: Well, the truth is... the truth is, you're here because I owe somebody
    something. And I'm not gonna say anything more about it, and I think you'd better go.
    
    STARSKY: Why?
    
    GINGER: Don't ask why. Just get outta here.
    
    WILLIAMS: Okay. 
    
    STARSKY: Williams... Knight.
    
    GINGER: You guys might be wrong about him. I don't want anybody to get hurt.
    
    WILLIAMS: Forget it. Let's go.
    
    STARSKY: You guys got lousy timing.
    
    KNIGHT: Now, there's plenty of time for that.
    
    STARSKY: What's for now?
    
    WILLIAMS: Nothing to get tense about. You're being considered for membership.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, membership in what?
    
    KNIGHT: The committee.
    
    WILLIAMS: One little test, and you'll have your card.
    
    STARSKY: You're gonna give out club jackets too?
    
    KNIGHT: Ah, cool it, Starsky. The test's a breeze. As a matter of fact, you're really going to enjoy it. Something you've been waiting for, for a long time.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Dobey’s Office**
    
    FARGO: Oh, ah, Captain, did Hutchinson come up with anything new?
    
    DOBEY: No, but there's still hope.
    
    FARGO: Oh?
    
    DOBEY: I want you to keep this under your hat. I just put a man undercover. Already he's met some young woman who may tie him with one or more of these executions.
    
    FARGO: Huh. Well, look, I'd like to be kept posted, okay?
    
    DOBEY: Sure, Fargo. No secrets between friends.
    
    FARGO: Right. Okay, Captain. Good.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Squad Room**
    
    HUTCH: Lieutenant, you're working late.
    
    FARGO: Yeah, Hutchinson? Turn up anything on that young woman?
    
    HUTCH: What woman?
    
    FARGO: Oh, you know, I think she calls herself Ginger.
    
    HUTCH: Uh, no, nothing.
    
    FARGO: Take care.
    
    **Interior – Night – Dobey’s Office**
    
    HUTCH: Her name isn't Ginger.
    
    DOBEY: I can read. Conrad, Alice K. Felony-bunco arrest... Charges reduced to a misdemeanour on the recommendation of-
    
    HUTCH: Lieutenant Fargo got her off. Did you mention Starsky to Fargo?
    
    DOBEY: No, I just told him we have a man undercover.
    
    HUTCH: What about Ginger?
    
    DOBEY: I did tell him that our man made contact with a young woman.
    
    HUTCH: Did you mention her by name?
    
    DOBEY: No, I didn't. Why?
    
    HUTCH: Well, I just saw Fargo out in the office there, and he mentioned her by name. Captain, if Fargo is involved in these vigilante executions, Starsky could be walking into one hell of a problem.
    
    DOBEY: Fargo involved with these executions... You're talking about the original Centurion.
    
    HUTCH: Captain, I am talking about Starsky's life.
    
    DOBEY: Get me Internal Affairs... (on phone) This is Captain Dobey. I want to speak to Lieutenant Fargo. No, no message. (end) He just left the building.
    
    
    **Exterior – Night – Garner’s Apartment**
    
    STARSKY: This the place?
    
    KNIGHT: No.
    
    STARSKY: Knight, when are you gonna start clueing me in?
    
    KNIGHT: Ease off, Starsky. We're doing each other a favor.
    
    STARSKY: Garner.
    
    KNIGHT: Happy Birthday.
    
    KNIGHT: Your favorite attorney for the defence.
    
    WILLIAMS: You drive.
    
    GARNER: Starsky…
    
    
    **Exterior – Night – In A Patrol Car**
    
    STARSKY: He's my initiation, huh?
    
    WILLIAMS: We thought you'd like it.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, but a couple of things I'm not so hot about. 
    
    WILLIAMS: What’s that? 
    
    STARSKY: Well, it's no skin off me if Garner buys it, but I'm not sure I like the idea of killing a defenseless man.
    
    KNIGHT: You'll get used to it. Sorry, Counselor, objection overruled.
    
    STARSKY: What if I decline?
    
    WILLIAMS: Then there's gonna be a double execution. We can't afford any window shoppers, Starsky. Now, we were told you were one of us.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, I'm one of you. I'm just glad to know I got company. How exclusive is this committee?
    
    WILLIAMS: Just drive. In here.
    
    
    **Exterior – Night – Deserted Highway Tunnel**
    
    WILLIAMS: Move it, Starsky.
    
    KNIGHT: Hold it... Hold it!
    
    STARSKY: If I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys didn't trust me.
    
    WILLIAMS: Just a precaution. Go on.
    
    STARSKY: Give me a piece!
    
    FARGO: Not that one, Starsky! This one. What's the matter, Starsky? Surprised?
    
    FARGO: One shot. That's all you'll need. It won't be traced. Tomorrow morning, it'll be back where it came from, the confiscated weapons room at headquarters. Pick it up, fink. Oh, that's right. He's a cover cop. He's tricked us. But hat's not gonna change a thing. We're still gonna give him a chance to join us. Pick up the gun. I know what you're thinking. It's murder. All right... but it is also righting a wrong. Look upon it as a necessary evil, a greater good. This man's life, to save all the lives that would be forfeited if he were to continue to twist the law to protect the guilty scum he calls clients. Starsky, it's either you or him. And either way, he gets it.
    
    STARSKY: Don't... move. Don't... move! Don't... Move! Get away from here! Go, go!
    
    (Gunfight ensues.)
    
    FARGO: Williams! Get him! Let's get him!
    
    WILLIAMS: All right, all right!
    
    HUTCH: Hold it!
    
    STARSKY: Fargo! Take it. I got one. Give it up. Give it up! Go ahead, untie him!
    Give me your hand. Give me your hand. That's it. Come on, Garner.
    
    PATROL OFFICER: Now, hold it right there.
    
    STARSKY: Hutch!
    
    HUTCH: Yeah? HUTCH: Give me a couple of cops down here.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, I thought we were done for. Get the lawyer too.
    
    DOBEY: Take him out.
    
    STARSKY: How'd you find us?
    
    HUTCH: Your latest conquest, Ginger. Fargo forced her to work for him. She led us over to Knight's apartment. We found a map of this place circled on it.
    
    How's the lady-killer?
    
    STARSKY: My rock.
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    STARSKY: I lost my rock.
    
    DOBEY: What's he talking about?
    
    HUTCH: He lost his rock, Captain.
    
    DOBEY: Rock?
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Dobey’s Office**
    
    STARSKY: Thank you.
    
    GINGER: Bye.
    
    DOBEY: Bye-bye.
     
    GINGER: See you around sometime... maybe?
    
    STARSKY: Could be.
    
    GINGER: Bye.
    
    STARSKY: Bye-bye.
    
    GARNER: Well, it worked. Faking Willits' death, the whole bundle. You guys have really revived my faith in the system.
    
    HUTCH: My faith's gonna be restored when we get Willits behind bars, where he belongs.
    
    GARNER: Well, it's my responsibility to try and see that doesn't happen.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: See you in court, Garner.
    
    GARNER: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: Well, I suppose it would have broken his face to say thank you, huh?
    
    DOBEY: Why should he thank you? The man's a major pain in the neck. I doubt very seriously that he’s ever thanked anyone in his whole life.
    
    STARSKY: Well, we did save his life. I mean, that's something. What are you looking for, Cap'n?
    
    DOBEY: Yeah. It's around here somewhere.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    DOBEY: About saving Garner's life.
    
    STARSKY: Hmm.
    
    DOBEY: You're just police officers doing a job. You have no right to expect any special thanks for it.
    
    STARSKY: Mm-hmm. 
    
    HUTCH: I suppose Garner's just a man doing his job, getting creeps like Willits off, huh?
    
    DOBEY: That's correct, Hutchinson. We're a nation of laws and the sooner you young officers learn to separate yourselves from the emotionalism of believing that justice is based on right and wrong, the further you're gonna go in this department.
    
    HUTCH: Thanks for the sermon, Captain.
    
    DOBEY: Oh, here it is.
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    DOBEY: For you.
    
    HUTCH: What's this?
    
    DOBEY: The department's way of saying that even you two can come up with a good idea once in a while.
    
    HUTCH: Recommendation for a medal of valor.
    
    STARSKY: For who?
    
    HUTCH: Signed by guess who?
    
    STARSKY: Who?
    
    STARSKY: Captain Do-bey.
    
    DOBEY: Go on, get outta here.
    
    END


End file.
